


hey blondie

by sadgeminimoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hermione and draco being besties, M/M, Pansy is a queen, Sexual Content, Smut, shy!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgeminimoon/pseuds/sadgeminimoon
Summary: And then the unthinkable happened.Harry’s face began to inch towards Draco, and his glittering green eyes stared directly into Draco’s soul, as if to say, “Come on, mate, just go with it.”And then Harry kissed Draco. It was short, sweet, and yet Draco had never experienced a more euphoric moment in his life. Harry’s lips detached from Draco’s and Draco had to consciously stop himself from launching on top of Harry and snogging him silly all over his pristine desk.-or, in which Harry pretends to be Draco's boyfriend to protect him from a sleazy co-worker, and it goes on for far longer than it needs to.





	1. just go with it

“Hey, blondie!”

_Surely not this shit again._ Draco thought to himself, his eyes nearly rolling out of his head as he reluctantly spun around in his chair to face her.

That same woman that hasn’t left Draco alone since the first day he set foot in the Gringotts Communications Head Office.

Nicola Francis.

Draco has always tried to convince himself that he should be flattered by all of the attention Nicola gives him, but she is just so damn persistent! Seriously, the woman is a dog with a bone, except the bone is a shy gay boy from South London who simply wants to be left alone at his desk to pretend to do work and stare at Harry, the hot HR manager.

“Fancy a drink this afternoon? Me and the sales girls are heading to the pub after work tonight.” She smiled her usual creepy smile at Draco, and continued, edging her face closer to his, close enough that he could catch a whiff of the egg salad sandwich she’d wolfed down for lunch, “Except, the girls are notorious for not showing up. Might just be you and me.”

She paused, tracing her chipped fingernail along the arm of Draco’s chair. “Blondie”, she whispered, sending a shiver down Draco’s spine. And not the good kind.

Just as he was about to proceed in his usual response, subtly scooching his chair backwards and mumble some comment about having other plans to re-do his mother’s roots, or to vigorously scrub his mushroom-pink tiled bathroom floor with a toothbrush, or to sit on his couch, get wine drunk and watch re-runs of NCIS Miami, when a figure appeared behind Nicola.

“You know, Nicola, I really don’t quite appreciate you asking my boyfriend on a date right in front of me. And I’m also not quite sure he bats for your team, if you catch my drift.”

Nicola’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, and simultaneously, Draco nearly fell off his chair.

Standing behind Nicola was Harry, the green-eyed Adonis from HR, a toothy grin plastered across his gorgeous face. As she stepped aside, Harry moved to stand over Draco’s chair, placing his hand on Draco’s shoulder.

And then the unthinkable happened. Harry’s face began to inch towards Draco, and his glittering green eyes stared directly into Draco’s soul as if to say, “Come on, mate, just go with it.”

And then Harry kissed Draco. It was short, sweet, and yet Draco had never experienced a more euphoric moment in his life. Harry’s lips detached from Draco’s and Draco had to consciously stop himself from launching on top of Harry and snogging him silly all over his pristine desk.

“Thank you, Nicola. That’ll be all.” Harry said, with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

Nicola, still standing there, dumbfounded, her jaw nearly grazing the floor, then abruptly shook herself back into reality, nodded frantically and scurried back to her desk, and a wave of relief washed over Draco.

“Sorry about springing that on you, mate.” Harry said, petting Draco on the shoulder again, “I’ve seen that slag hanging around your desk like a bad smell for months and I thought she really needed to take a hint.”

Before Draco had a chance to reply, to kiss Harry’s feet and pledge his unwavering loyalty to him for all eternity, Pansy suddenly appeared, having somehow teleported from her receptionist desk in time to cash in on the office gossip.

“Oh my god, Draco! Don’t tell me you finally mustered up the courage to ask Potter out and you didn’t even tell me!”

And just like that, Draco came skyrocketing down from his state of euphoria. And for what felt like an eternity, Draco looked at Harry, who looked at Pansy, who looked back at Harry, who looked back at Draco, who prayed silently to the Gods above that the world would open up beneath him and swallow him whole, never to be seen or heard from again.

“Uh, yep! My Draco, he’s just full of surprises!” Harry said, running his fingers through Draco’s hair, and yet again, Draco nearly slid off of his chair. Had he been dragged and dropped into a parallel universe without knowing it?

“Actually, Miss Parkinson, if you don’t mind, I might just whisk Draco up to the roof for a smoke break, if you know what I mean.” Harry said, pulling Draco out of his chair by the waist and intertwining their fingers as if their hands had been holding each other forever.

Pansy nodded, winked at Draco, giving him a not-so-subtle thumbs-up, and then sauntered her way back off to the front desk.


	2. this could go both ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two lil nervous chatty boyos having a laugh really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i'm in exams at the minute and harry styles released music and it's all just been an absolute riot.  
i'll be trying my best to update a bit more regularly but please bare with me and thanks for the love on the first chapter, it is much appreciated <3

Harry held open the roof door for Draco, placing his hand on the small of Draco’s back to usher him outside. Draco’s stomach was still doing flips, and the delightful smell of Harry’s cologne wafting into his nose (due to their alarmingly close proximity) was not doing anything to ease his nerves.

It didn’t help that Harry was looking particularly gorgeous today, having only returned from his Greek Islands getaway a few days ago, a glorious golden tan still decorating his skin, making his green eyes look more striking than ever. And just as Draco nearly succumbed to his desires, staring deeper and deeper into the green pools of wonder, he realised that the poor bloke was trying to say something.

“Malfoy?”, Harry said, waving his hand, trying to summon Draco out of his trance.

“Hmm?”, Draco questioned, shaking himself awake yet still very much creepy-stalker staring into Harry’s eyes, “Oh, sorry, just was totally out of the zone there.”

Harry smiled, and Draco thought he just might have to fling himself off the roof to keep himself from jumping the man before Harry started to talk and Draco couldn’t possibly drag himself away from those dulcet tones.

“It’s fine.” He said, chuckling slightly, you know, like not so much that it was overbearing or like he was making of Draco, just like a cute little breathy giggle of sorts, Draco thought, obviously not reading into it. Definitely not. At all.

“Sorry again, about that whole, thing, you know?” Harry continued, “I just- I’ve dealt with that woman trying it on with me as well, and it’s just- I mean, nothing against women, I think women are great, like really great.”

And Draco snapped back into his trance. Was this beautiful man, dare he think, straight? Had Draco wasted all those hours pining at his desk dreaming about Harry’s- er- _attributes_\- when in cold, hard, reality, that one particular downstairs attribute may not be interested in Draco at all.

Harry could obviously sense the waves of over-analysis exuding from Draco’s thoughts, and quickly continued further, stumbling slightly over his words, “Oh- er- I mean- men are hot- um, no, not hot, I mean yes they’re hot, very.” He awkwardly coughed and half-heartedly gestured to Draco, who was salivating like the family dog waiting for a morsel of roast beef to fall off the dining table. “But I mean, I like them. Men, I mean, I like men, and I like women. Wait, what was I talking about?”

Draco, deeply repressing his urge to cheer and yell like a middle-aged white man when his footy team scores a goal, managed to keep his cool. “You were just apologising about the whole Nicola-diversion situation, and somehow spiralled into a bisexual panic.”

The tension in Harry’s shoulders seemed to release as he did that cute, subtle laugh again. “Sorry, I was trying to say, that she’s tried cracking on with me a few times, and she just cannot take a hint! Like the number of random scenarios I’ve had to pull out of my arse to get out of ‘drinks with the girls’, which we all know is just her trying to graft in some sleazy bar.”

“Oh my days, the least she could do is come up with different propositions for the both of us!” Draco replied, “She has literally used that same line approximately 3000 times since I’ve started working here. Today’s the first time she’s ever walked away without me having to say I’ve got some contagious disease, or some distant family member had tragically died.”

And Harry laughed again, and Draco instantly began to consider a career change to stand-up comedy just so he could hear that gorgeous sound over and over again.

And then the dreaded moment came.

“So, what Pansy said, huh?” Harry questioned, raising his left eyebrow inquisitively at Draco, who was busy trying not to choke on his own saliva.

“Um, well, you do know that she’s deranged. I’m sure whatever she said was just a delusion.” Draco said, attempting not to break out into a cold sweat and suddenly battling with the desire to yet again, fling himself off the 36 story roof.

Harry smirked, “You sure about that? She seemed pretty certain that you’d _finally_ worked up the courage to ask me out.” He stared right into Draco’s eyes, “Seems like someone’s got a crush, hm?”

What was Draco supposed to reply to that? Should he deny all possible leads? Should he confess his undying love and desire to marry Harry and move to the English countryside where they could run a farm and have ten babies?

Before he could say anything, Harry continued, “Look, I think you’re really sweet. And if we both want to keep Nicola away, I think we’re gonna have to keep up this little boyfriend act just for a little bit, you know? I mean, to make it believable.”

Draco nodded, without really thinking about how any of this fake-dating business was really going to end, even though, we all know how this stuff turns out.

And Harry continued again, “Plus, I think this could go both ways.”, and he seemed to be a little nervous, wiping his palms on his trousers.

“You see, my ex-girlfriend is getting married next weekend, and I’d really like to take a date.”


	3. it sounds like fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pansy being draco's voice of reason? it's more likely than you might think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the long wait, i am a mess. this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, and i'm going to try and maintain this length as the story continues! i will be trying to get a few more chapters uploaded this week, so stay tuned and thank you for the love!

“Next weekend?” Draco asked, still reeling from the invitation.

“Yeah. Next weekend.” Harry confirmed, although by the look on his face, still seemed a bit unsure of this idea, “I mean, I know it’s pretty sudden, and you’re probably busy but-“

“No, no, I’d love to come.” Draco said, smiling at Harry, “I mean as long as there’s an open bar.”

Harry laughed and seemed to relax a little, and Draco felt a hint of nerves sparking in the pit of his stomach. He knew that this boy already had him in the palm of his hand, and there was no saving Draco once he let himself fall for someone. He’d been down that road before. Many a time.

“Well, it’s actually a destination wedding of sorts. I mean, if you think of Cornwall as a destination. I’m driving down next Wednesday. I’m sure I could use my charm with the boss to get you the time off.” Harry said, smirking at Draco.

Now that threw a spanner in the works.

A whole week just with Harry? And a bunch of people that Draco had never met? It wasn’t something Draco would ever usually consider. He’d be much more comfortable spending the week going to work, coming home, watching Gogglebox and going to bed at 9.30 pm like he’d been doing for the past 3 years.

But his mother had been telling him to try breaking out of his comfort zone.

And it had been so long since he’d had any action.

And Harry really was so gorgeous.

Very gorgeous.

“It sounds like fun.” Draco said, feeling the butterflies in his stomach growing in size, to the point where it felt more like there was a flock of bloody crows flapping about in there.

Harry smiled, “Great! This is really great, it will be fun, I promise.” And he gently petted Draco on the shoulder, his hand subtly lingering, as Draco thanked his lucky stars that he chose today to sport the expensive cashmere sweater his mother had bought him for Christmas rather than the usual polyester ones he wore.

And then Harry took his hand away from Draco, and Draco had to restrain himself from letting out a disappointed whine, as it was certainly too soon to expose his clingy side. Harry pulled out his phone, opening the contacts app and then handing it over to Draco.

“Here, just pop your number in and then I’ll message you the details tonight, as I think it would be best if we got back downstairs and back to work. Don’t want the boss getting on my back.”

And the contact already had _Draco Malfoy_ typed in the name. Draco had to hide his fond expression, as he didn’t know that Harry even knew his first name, always having called him Malfoy.

Draco typed in his number and handed Harry back his phone, and then followed him back down the fire escape into the office, where he immediately had to seek out Pansy.

As Harry and Draco emerged into the office, it seemed that nearly every head was turned towards them, and it became clear that the office gossip mill had already churned out the rumours. Nicola was, of course, one of the pairs of eyes staring at the pair, and is soon as Harry spotted her, he couldn’t help himself.

He gave Draco a slow, smooth kiss on the cheek, before subtly stroking his defined jawline and giving him a wink before heading back to his desk, leaving Draco looking like a deer in headlights standing in the middle of the floor.

When Draco found Pansy, sipping a freshly made coffee sitting in the break room, it was as if she’d bit sitting there the entire time, anxiously awaiting Draco’s return, presumably for the selfish reason of being the first to know the office gossip.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.” She said, rising from her seat, “I think it is an absolute travesty that you failed to inform me of your supposed courting of one Harry Potter, and I also do not believe that you wouldn’t have had a massive gay freak out with me before attempting to do so.” She raised her eyebrow at him in obvious suspicion, “So go on, spill the beans.”

“We’re not actually dating,” Draco whispered, careful that there were no prying ears around.

“I knew it! I knew you wouldn’t have done it without consulting me first!” Pansy exclaimed happily, clearly very proud of her refined skill of sniffing out bullshit.

“Yes, Pansy, please do make this all about you. I would hate for you to miss an opportunity to turn my life into your own personal victory story.” Draco said monotonously, as Pansy rolled her eyes.

“No need to get your knickers in a twist. Just tell me what’s going on! You know I pride myself on being the office gossip aficionado.”

Draco swallowed nervously, before dropping his voice to a whisper again, “He’s been noticing that Nicola is always throwing herself at me and that he’d really just had enough.” Draco paused briefly to look at Pansy, who was deeply enthralled in the story, sipping from her coffee without even looking at it. “And so today when she came over to do her usual, ‘drinks with the girls’ bit, he came over and told her to stop hitting on me, saying that he was my boyfrie-“

“Oh. My. God.” Pansy exclaimed, cutting Draco off from finishing the rest of his story. “This is too good. Nothing exciting has happened in this office for months! I had to call Blaise for a quickie in the stationery closet last week I’d been getting so bloody bored.”

“Pansy!” Draco whined, “I’ve told you a thousand time I don’t want to know about you and Zabini’s activities. Especially not in the stationery closet, you know that’s my sanctuary and now you’ve gone and besmirched it.”

Pansy shrugged, “Well it was a good shag regardless, Blaise did this thing with his-“

“No!” Draco cut her off, “I don’t want to know. Anyways, I hadn’t finished.” Pansy nodded, taking another sip of her coffee and signalling for Draco to continue his story.

“He kissed me.”

Pansy’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, and Draco couldn’t help but be quite pleased with himself that he was the star of the latest Gringotts’ gossip.”

“Draco you saucy minx!” Pansy laughed, giving Draco a playful punch in the shoulder, “Was it everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

“Ha, ha.” Draco drawled, rolling his eyes at Pansy, “It wasn’t anything major, just a peck on the lips.”

“Doesn’t matter, that’s the most action you’ve got in months,” Pansy muttered into her coffee.

“Hey!” Draco said, pretending to be offended even though he knew she was right.

Pansy laughed, “Well is that it? It seems like there’s more to this story.”

Draco took a deep breath before continuing, “Yeah, well, we went up to the roof and he was telling me all this stuff about how Nicola had been hitting on him too, and he was annoyed about it and that we should keep up this ‘boyfriend’ thing for a little while, so that she gets the idea.”

Pansy put down her coffee and looked at Draco, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean I know you’re an adult and you can make your own choices, but you’ve been pining for this guy for so long, and you and I both know how quick and hard you fall.” Draco looked down at his feet, and Pansy shuffled her chair closer to him, gently patting him on the back, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Draco knew what she meant, and he had a sneaky feeling that she was right, that Draco would get too invested in Harry and end up with a broken heart, but there was just something about him that Draco couldn’t resist.

“He asked me to go to his ex-girlfriend’s wedding with him as a date and I said yes.” Draco blurted out, purposefully not looking at Pansy, knowing what she was going to say.

“Draco are you mad?” She exclaimed loudly before Draco gestured for her to lower her voice, and she dropped to a whisper, “You barely know this guy and you’re just going to follow him along to some pathetic wedding just so he can make some old high school sweetheart jealous? You’re setting yourself up for a disaster here, Draco, I hope you know.”

“I know, I know, it’s silly, but I just think I’ve been on my own for so long, it would be nice to have some company for a while, even it is just for show, or whatever it is.”

Pansy looked at Draco, and he couldn’t quite decipher what she was thinking. She was most probably shocked that Draco so quickly admitted to his loneliness, considering he did usually keep his cards very close to his chest.

“Look, Draco, if you want to do this, I’m not going to stop you.” Pansy said, giving Draco a comforting smile, “But, if you do get yourself hurt amongst all this I promise you I will not hesitate to say I told you so.”

Draco smiled, playfully pushing Pansy away, and getting up to return to his desk. And as he did, he silently prayed that Pansy’s predictions wouldn’t come true.


	4. you don't have to be so nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road trip for the boyos :)))))
> 
> or
> 
> He could see Harry leaning against a black SUV, looking like an absolute picture. His hair was messy, but like that kind of messy where it’s intentional, like not like bedhead messy, like perfectly tousled messy. And he was wearing a cream button-down, with the buttons not all the way done up, and one side of it subtly tucked into faded blue ripped denim jeans, and simple black vans on his feet. 
> 
> Draco had only ever seen Harry in his regular shirt and tie that he wore to work, and seeing him like this made him realise that it would be God’s true miracle if Draco were to make it to Sunday night without jumping the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters just keep getting longer i have no self control.  
thank you for the love ! i have officially ended exams so i will be actually able to upload more often, so keep an eye out <3

It only seemed like a blink of an eye, and Wednesday was already here.

It was 6 a.m., and Harry wasn’t coming to pick up Draco until 11, and yet there he sat, on his beautifully made bed, fully dressed and packed, biting his nails and racking his brain for something to do to pass the time.

_Was all this a mistake? I’m sure Harry would understand if I just called him and told him there was a family emergency. He probably would prefer that anyway. _Draco thought to himself, before nearly flying two foot off the bed into the ceiling fan when his phone rang out of the blue.

_Mother Dearest_, it read on the contact, flashing a picture of Narcissa one drunken Christmas Eve many years ago.

“Hello, mother,” Draco said, already feeling more relaxed, “What can I do for you at this fine hour?”

“Oh, don’t give me that tone at this time of the morning, Draco.” Narcissa retorted, “Can’t a poor mother just want to speak to her darling son at the crack of dawn on a beautiful Wednesday morning?”

“Pansy called you, didn’t she.”

Narcissa paused, and Draco knew he was right.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I do recall receiving intel from Ms Parkinson that you are headed on a romantic adventure with that Potter boy you’ve been mooning over the last two years.”

Draco scoffed, “Mooning? I have not been mooning.” It was then Narcissa’s turn to scoff. “And also it is not a _romantic_ adventure, I’m simply doing him a favour in return for him preventing that slimy tart from hitting on me at work.”

Narcissa simply hummed, and Draco could sense the distaste dripping through the phone speaker, “Well, Draco, Pansy did seem quite concerned that you’ve gotten yourself into one of your _situations_.” She emphasised that last word and Draco could tell she was raising her eyebrows and rolling her eyes as she said it.

“Mum, this is not a _situation_.” Draco stated firmly, “I’m simply helping him out. If he so happens to be a stunning specimen that I get to gawk at along the way then that’s just a bonus.”

“I know, Draco, you’re a grown man and you know yourself.” Narcissa conceded, and Draco felt a small burst of satisfaction before she continued, “But I also know you. And I don’t want you to let yourself become some other man’s doormat. You matter. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Draco sighed, “I know, mum, but I’m older now, some might even say wiser, and I promise if I feel things getting weird I’ll come straight home and you and Pansy can throw an official ‘I told you so’ ceremony.”

Narcissa laughed, but Draco could still sense her uncertainty.

“Mum, I promise, I’ll be fine.”

“I know Draco.” Narcissa said calmly, “I love you. Have a good week, come and visit when you get back. You can retouch my roots.”

Draco laughed, “Love you too, I’ll see you soon.”

After he hung up the phone, Draco pondered the things his mother had said. He knew that he was prone to falling hard for people who didn’t have the same interest in him, but there was just something about Harry that made him feel safe, even though their relationship wasn’t what Draco had always wanted. There was just something there that Draco couldn’t ignore, that stopped him from cancelling last minute, despite the little voice in the back of his mind, sounding all too much like his father, telling him that this was a bad idea, and he was just setting himself up for another heartbreak.

Draco managed to keep himself busy for the next few hours, ironing his trousers and shirts one last time, stacking and unstacking the dishwasher and re-organising his bookshelf into alphabetical order, before he got a text from Harry that he was outside, waiting in the car.

It was at this point when everything started to kick in, and those pesky butterflies returned, flapping up an absolute storm in Draco’s stomach, as he tried to calmly collect his luggage and lock up the apartment without thinking on anything too much.

It was quite a windy day when Draco stepped out of the apartment block, and while Draco’s hair flew around in the wind leaving him looking like an absolute madman, he could see Harry leaning against a black SUV, looking like an absolute picture. His hair was messy, but like that kind of messy where it’s intentional, like not like bedhead messy, like perfectly tousled messy. And he was wearing a cream button-down, with the buttons not all the way done up, and one side of it subtly tucked into faded blue ripped denim jeans, and simple black vans on his feet.

Draco had only ever seen Harry in his regular shirt and tie that he wore to work, and seeing him like this made him realise that it would be God’s true miracle if Draco were to make it to Sunday night without jumping the man.

Harry caught Draco’s eye, and started walking up the street, smiling, and Draco smiled back.

“Hey, let me get that,” Harry said, finally catching up to Draco and taking his suitcase from him.

“Oh, thanks,” Draco said, already hating himself for acting like a shy little schoolboy on his first date with the prettiest girl in the year.

Harry opened the passenger door for Draco before putting his suitcase in the trunk and spritely hopping into the driver’s seat.

“Ready for a road trip?” Harry said excitedly, patting Draco’s leg, which seemed to stiffen up almost straightaway like a Venus flytrap.

Harry could sense his nerves and took a moment to look at Draco, who was trying his best to conceal that he was absolutely shitting himself, but his restless leg syndrome was not aiding his case.

“Malfoy, you don’t have to be so nervous” Harry said, smiling and moving his hand to gently touch Draco’s shoulder, “This is gonna be fun, I promise, the more time you spend with me, the less nervous you’ll be, and the more amazing you’ll realise I am.”

Draco laughed and already begun to relax, and Harry seemed very pleased with himself.

Harry started the car, and it was at this point that Draco realised this was a very nice vehicle. The seats were a beautiful tanned leather, and the screen seemed to have every function and button any person could ever wish for, to the point where Draco could’ve been convinced this was a spy car, and at any minute it could transform into a submarine.

It made him realise that he didn’t know that much about Harry, about his family, his background. They’d been texting a little bit since Draco gave Harry his number, but never really talked about anything other than work gossip and the details of this trip.

But luckily, what are road trips for if not to get to know your fellow passengers through probing questions that they can’t escape due to the confinements of a moving vehicle.

“So, tell me about the couple.” Draco said, “The ones that are getting married, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Well, Ginny is my best mate Ron’s younger sister, we started going out when I was maybe 16? We dated for a few years but then you know, people grow up, they grow apart.”

Draco nodded, but there seemed to be more to this story, which he would hope to get out of Harry perhaps a bit closer to Cornwall.

“And the groom?”

“Oh, Neville, he went to school with us too, he was a real funny kid, but he grew up and now he runs a non-profit organisation that raises money for environmental restoration and climate change initiatives.” Harry cleared his throat, “He’s a really good guy. He’s good for Gin.”

Draco could sense that there may still be some feelings there, and he hoped to the Lord above that this wasn’t gonna be one of those rom-com moments where Harry confesses his undying love for Ginny at the last possible minute while both him and this Neville guy are left stranded in Cornwall looking like a pair of right tits.

“So how long have they been together?”

“Well, let’s see, Ginny and I broke up about 3years ago..” He paused. “So about 3 years.”

“Oh,” Draco said, sensing the tension in the air and hoping that the spy car would turn his seat into an ejector at this precise moment and would send him flying out onto the freeway, as it would be less painful than sitting in this thick awkward air.

“It’s not a big deal,” Harry said, taking his hand away from the wheel to adjust his glasses and subtly flip off the car next to him who seemed to be trying to start a V8 race on the freeway. “Me and Gin were high school sweethearts, and Neville just swooped in at the right moment when things were on the rocks, and now they’re happy. I’m happy. It all worked out fine.”

Draco sighed, “You know, Harry, you don’t have to pretend that it doesn’t just piss you off just a little bit.” Draco swallowed and shifted in his seat, “I’m not going to judge you.”

Harry smiled, and briefly flicked his head to look at Draco.

“You’re right. It does piss me off.” Harry laughed, “Not that I want her back or anything like we were never going to work in the long run, but just the fact that she got over me so quickly was like such a kick to my ego.”

Draco laughed, and Harry joined him. “You’re a real Leo, you know that?” Draco said, still laughing.

Harry smiled, “Yeah, Luna tells me that all the time.”

“Luna?”

“Oh, right, I keep forgetting that you don’t know my friends. Luna’s one of the best, she’s a bit off in her own world, but every now and then she comes out with some bizarre statement that seems exceedingly bizarre at the time, but one day reveals itself as a beautiful pearl of wisdom that assists you in solving one of life’s great mysteries.” Harry laughed, and Draco could see the fondness in his expression.

“You really care about your friends, huh?”

“Yeah. They’re my family.” Harry smiled, “I can’t wait for you to meet Hermione, I feel like you two will get along really well. You’ve always reminded me a bit of her really.”

“Oh yeah? Did Hermione go to school with you too?”

“Yeah, Ron, Hermione and I were always a group at school. I don’t think we spent more than 48 hours apart the whole time we were there. Until Ron and Hermione started hooking up when we turned 17, then I tried to make myself scarce.” Harry laughed.

Draco smiled, still buzzing that Harry had thought about him enough to see him in one of his seemingly beloved friends.

“What about your family?” Draco asked, “I mean, you say your friends are your family, so do you not have much of a relationship with your family? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t-“

“No, it’s fine.” Harry softly smiled, “My parents died when I was little, so I’ve never had much family around. I lived with my uncle, aunt and cousin when I was growing up, but they were literally the most vile people in Britain. My godfather, I didn’t actually meet until I was thirteen, and he spends so much time travelling that I don’t really get to see him much.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s made me who I am.” Harry said, a strong tone of self-assurance in his voice, “And who I am is pretty fucking fantastic if I do say so myself.”

Draco burst into laughter before rolling his eyes, “Oh my god, the man on this arrogance!”

Harry laughed, before asking Draco, “How about you? What’s your relationship with your family like?” Draco looked quietly out the window, “Your father’s the senator, Lucius Malfoy, right? I see him in the papers all the time.”

Draco shifted in his seat, “I actually don’t really speak to my father anymore. We just don’t see eye to eye anymore.”

“Oh yeah? That’s a shame. What happened?”

“Oh you know, the usual.” Draco sighed, “Father wants son to continue the family line of politics, son wants to make a name for himself literally anywhere else. Oh and then there’s the age-old son likes men and father likes homophobia.”

Harry was quiet for a second, “Ah well, fuck him then, who needs that, right?” They were stopped at a red light, and Harry took the moment to give Draco a reassuring look before lightly patting his leg.

Draco smiled, “Yeah, precisely. But me and my mother are very close, I tell her everything and she tells her book club everything that I tell her. It makes for some very embarrassing dinner parties.”

Harry laughed again, and the dampened mood was lifted.

They continued to chat for the remainder of the trip, with some lulls being happily filled by Frank Ocean, or Kacey Musgraves as Harry’s playlist continued to form the soundtrack of the trip.

By the time they arrived at the hotel in Cornwall, it was nearly 6pm, and Harry checked them in quickly while Draco dragged in the luggage, attempting to stifle a yawn.

Harry grabbed the key and met Draco at the elevator.

“Oh, by the way, I didn’t want anyone to get suspicious, so I just booked you to stay in my room.”

Draco nearly choked on thin air.

“Oh, yeah that’s fine, I guess, sure.” Draco stumbled, attempting to gain some control of his mental state to prevent him from falling into a highly severe thought spiral.

“Yeah, we’ll be right, and look if you don’t want to sleep with me I totally get it” Draco’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head and rolled across the floor of the hotel lobby, “I’m cool with sleeping on the couch.”


	5. just relax and be yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco meets harry's entourage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm back. imagine if i said i'll be uploading regularly and actually did so.  
anyways, enjoy, and thank you for the love as always.

It was in the elevator up to the hotel room when Harry truly noticed how gorgeous Draco looked today. He’d always known that Draco was an extraordinarily good-looking young man, but this was really the first time he’d seen him so close, so relaxed, and so far away from the office. His platinum blonde hair was neatly parted, but not as slick as it usually was at work, and his usual sweater, trousers, and loafers were switched out for a denim jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, and converse. Leaning against the railing in the elevator, he looked like an absolute picture.

Harry didn’t realize he’d been stalker-staring at Draco for so long he’d nearly forgotten to get out of the lift at their level, only realizing at the last minute that Draco was standing outside the lift, waving his hand back and forth, trying to get Harry’s attention.

“Sorry,” Harry said, shaking the foreign, warm feeling in his stomach and grabbing his bag, proceeding to exit the lift, “Was totally out of the zone for a minute there.”

Draco smiled, “Yeah, you looked it. You were staring pretty hard there.”

The nervous feeling in Harry’s stomach began resurfacing, “Oh, sorry.”, he could feel the blush creeping on to his cheeks and just hoped that Draco wouldn’t notice under the warm yellow lighting in the hotel hallway.

Draco smiled again, “It’s alright,” He looked sheepishly at the ground for a moment before looking back at Harry, “I didn’t mind.”

There was a brief moment of awkward eye contact, neither man knowing who should break the silence before Harry bit the bullet.

“Well,” He awkwardly cleared his throat, “I think the room is this way,” He moved past Draco and started heading further down the hallway, stopping outside the door of the room they’d been given, and fumbling to unlock the door.

The room was nothing special, a regular English mid-level hotel room. It had a small bathroom, a TV set with a couch and a kitchenette with a minibar. And of course the double-bed in the center of the room, which seemed to be almost taunting Harry.

Harry heard Draco drop his bag on the bed before mumbling something about needing the bathroom, as he sat down on the couch and proceeded to check his phone.

** _Hermione  
_ ** _Are you here yet??? Everyone’s down in the bar! Bring the mystery date down, we’re dying to meet him._

Harry smiled. He hadn’t spent enough time with his mates the past few months, having been so caught up with work.

** _Harry  
_ ** _We just got here! We’re getting settled into the room, we’ll come down in a bit. I can’t wait to see you all._

** _Hermione  
_ ** _Me too. Ronald says his offer to buy you a beer will expire in 1 hour, so don’t wait too long! _

** _Harry  
_ ** _Tell Ron the last time he offered to buy me a beer, dinosaurs were still roaming the Earth, so I wouldn’t dare miss the opportunity. I’ll be down soon._

Harry smiled, and Draco emerged from the bathroom.

“Alright, Potter. What’s the plan?”

“My mates want me to bring you down to the bar to meet everyone.” Harry smiled, noticing that Draco seemed to be getting nervous, “So let’s just get the story of us set, so there won’t be any surprise questions, you know?”

Draco sat down on the bed, nervously wiping his hands on his jeans, “Yeah, alright. So what’s the story?”

“Well, let’s keep it simple. We met at work, and the connection was instant, all that regular shite, we went on a few dates and have been going strong since.”

Draco nodded nervously, “Yeah, that sounds good. How long have we been together?”

“Well, it has to be long enough that it makes sense that I’m bringing you here, but not too long that it’s weird that I haven’t introduced you to anyone yet. Let’s say three months?”

Draco nodded again, “Ok. Can you give me a rundown of who’ll be down there? Just so I don’t seem completely clueless of who your friends are.”

Harry smiled, trying to reassure Draco, “Sure. There’ll be Hermione and Ron, my two best friends from school, Luna who was in Ginny’s year, and then probably Seamus and Dean from university, and then Fred and George, Ron’s older brothers.”

Draco took a deep breath. Harry could tell that he was nervous, and got up from his seat to sit next to Draco.

“It’s gonna be fine, Draco,” Draco turned to look at him, and he attempted to give a comforting smile, “They’re all just happy I’m not here alone, and that they all get someone new to talk to for the weekend.”

Draco smiled and seemed to be slightly relaxing, “Ok,” he said, patting Harry’s leg before getting up and moving toward the door, “Well, come on then, Potter. I’m hoping to receive many free drinks as a thank you for playing the role of the dashing boyfriend at this shindig.”

Harry laughed, “Dashing, hm? Tooting your own horn there, mate.” He said, grabbing his wallet and winking at Draco before leading him out of the room back into the lift.

As they got out of the lift, Harry could sense Draco’s nerves returning, so he grabbed his hand and lifted it up to his face and giving it a soft kiss, before saying “It’ll be fine, Draco,” Draco flicked his head to look at Harry, most likely shocked at the foreign sound of Harry’s voice uttering his first name, “Just relax and be yourself.”

Draco took a deep breath, pretending not to be completely falling apart as Harry continued to hold his hand with a strong grip as they walked into the bar, where they were met with a resounding chant of “Harry!” and “Potter!”.

A petite girl with curly brown hair was the first to come and hug Harry, as Draco reluctantly released his grip on Harry’s hand.

“Harry! It’s been too long!” She said, ruffling Harry’s hair and smiling happily.

“I’ve missed you too, Hermione.” Harry said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, before placing his hand on Draco’s waist, guiding him closer to Harry, “This is my boyfriend, Draco.”

Draco smiled politely, trying to keep himself together despite the absolute euphoria rushing through his body as a result of hearing Harry say those words, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

The girl, Hermione, smiling widely before giving Draco an unexpected hug, “I’m Hermione. It’s not often we get to meet Harry’s significant others. You must be special.” She smiled warmly again, and the butterflies in Draco’s stomach returned at her words.

She then turned back to Harry, playfully slapping his chest, “He’s gorgeous, well-done Potter.”

Draco blushed, and Harry pulled him in closer, his hand wrapped tightly around Draco’s waist, their hips delightfully pressed against each other.

“Yeah, he’s a keeper,” Harry said, turning to smile at Draco before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Alright, alright, keep it in your pants, Potter.” A voice came from behind Hermione.

A tall, solid, redheaded man walked towards them, somehow masterfully holding one beer in his left hand, and two in his right, handing them to Draco and Harry.

“The only beer you’ll be getting from me this decade, mate,” The man said cheerfully, punching Harry lightly in the shoulder, “You must be Harry’s mystery date?” He said, looking towards Draco.

“Yeah, I’m Draco.” Draco smiled, shaking the man’s hand.

“Ron.” He smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, mate. I see you’ve already met my fabulous wife.” He said, wrapping his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and gently kissing her temple.

Draco smiled, these people seemed nice, and they all seemed to care so much for Harry, he felt honored to be introduced to the group. Throughout the night, Draco met and spoke to all of the group. Luna, who guessed within thirty seconds of meeting Draco that he was a Gemini, and proceeded to tell him how amazing it was that Harry was finally dating someone he was astrologically compatible with. Seamus and Dean, who continually told stories about Harry’s ‘party-boy’ ways in college, most importantly a story about pot brownies and dormitory security that Draco would definitely have to ask Harry about. And of course Fred and George, who really just talked about how ‘unfair’ it was that they were going to be the last of the Weasley clan, who Draco learned comprised of 7 redheaded children, to get married and settle down.

Draco had successfully socialized for about an hour when he noticed Harry sitting by himself at the bar.

“You alright?” He asked, sitting down next to him.

Harry smiled, “Yeah, they all really like you. I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

Draco gently placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, “It’s really not as much of a hard task as you’re making it out to be. I get a free holiday, a break from work, free drinks,” Harry laughed, “And I guess you’re not too awful to spend time with.”

Harry laughed again, “Not too awful? Perhaps I should’ve asked Nicola to join me instead.”

Draco dramatically gasped, “How dare you even joke about replacing my fabulous self with that woeful woman?” Harry laughed, looking at Draco with an expression that could’ve easily been interpreted as endearment, “I don’t know why you’re laughing, Potter, I am deeply offended.”

Harry continued to laugh before accidentally letting out a burp, which made Draco break character and burst into laughter along with him.

“Oh my god. You did not hear that.” Harry said, placing his head in his hands in embarrassment.

Draco kept laughing, still stroking Harry’s leg. He looked around the room to see that although there was still the background noise of chatter, a few heads were turned towards Draco and Harry, watching them closely.

“Let’s give these friends of yours a little show, hm? Might as well seal the deal and convince them a little further.” Draco said as Harry looked up at him, and before he could think twice about it, he slid his hand up to Harry’s jaw, leaning in for a gentle yet sensual kiss.

Harry’s lips were warm, tasting of beer and honey-scented lip balm, and Draco desperately tried to restrain himself from deepening the kiss into something that did not need to be witnessed by a dozen of Harry’s friends and other bar patrons and luxuriated in the sensation of their mouths moving in perfect rhythm, Harry’s hand seamlessly sliding up Draco’s back, before they were interrupted by the sound of more people being welcomed, along with a wolf-whistle, and a new voice saying, “Well, well, Potter, long time no see.”

Harry and Draco abruptly pulled apart, as Harry briefly looked into Draco’s eyes before turning to the voice, his face going completely blank.

“Ginny.”


	6. this'll do just fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco meets ginny, becomes best friends with hermione and gets very intoxicated.  
activities ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love and feedback as always, hope you enjoy this chapter. there is some smut at the end of this chapter, but it's not super explicit.  
enjoy!

Draco was still in a state of shock after that breathtaking kiss, and this gorgeous redheaded girl now identified as Ginny, the ex-girlfriend, was not assisting him in any way. It also didn’t help that Harry seemed to have totally blown past the kiss, standing up to greet her, kissing her on the cheek and giving her a hug that lasted a little too long for Draco’s liking. Not that he was in the position to be annoyed about that.

Definitely not.

Trying to pretend he was not totally overanalysing every breath Harry took in Ginny’s direction, Draco made a small cough to remind Harry of his presence.

“Oh, right,” Harry turned back to Draco as he stood up from his seat, “Gin, this is my boyfriend, Draco.”

Draco pretends not to notice his hesitation at the word.

Ginny smiles warmly and hugs Draco, “It’s nice to meet you, and thanks for coming down,” she moves to the side to reveal a tall, skinny man standing behind her that Draco hadn’t noticed before this moment, “This is my fiancée, Neville.”

The man smiled at Draco and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, mate.” He nodded at Harry, who had a tight smile on his face, “Good to see you, Potter.”

Harry nodded at Neville, and Draco could sense the painfully obvious tension between the two men.

Thankfully, just as the silence was getting too much to bear, Hermione came over toward Draco.

“Alright, Mr. Draco, I think it’s time for me to have my interrogation.” She smiled at him, gently pulling him over to the bar.

Draco didn’t notice Harry watching him walk away. Though he definitely was not looking at his arse. Nope, certainly not.

Hermione patted the barstool next to her for Draco to sit and gestured for the bartender to get some more drinks.

“So, Draco, tell me about yourself.” She asks, grabbing two beers from the bartender and handing one to Draco.

Draco nervously clears his throat and takes a sip, “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Well, a last name would be a start!” She said, laughing.

“Malfoy,” Draco said, taking another sip. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, that’s me.”

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought, before speaking again, “As in Senator Malfoy’s son?”

Draco raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, “Yep. Charming man he is.”

Hermione gave him a small smile, gently patting him on the leg, “Oh well, we don’t have to talk about that, if you don’t want.”

Draco smiled and nodded gratefully at her.

“So how did you and Harry meet?” She asked, taking a sip from her beer.

Draco cleared his throat again, “Um, at work. I’m an executive assistant to the CEO of Gringotts.”

Hermione smiled widely and slapped Draco on the thigh, “Oh! So you’re the ‘cute blonde guy from work’ that Harry always talked about! Silly me, I never made the connection.”

Draco’s heart practically melts into a puddle on the floor.

“He talked about me?”

Hermione looked at him, confused, “Yeah, I mean he never mentioned a name, but he was always talking about his ‘work crush’, but I mean you were already dating, right?”

Draco blinked approximately 58 times, trying to comprehend the fact that his schoolboy crush on Harry had been reciprocated this whole time, before attempting to recollect himself, “Right, yeah, I just never realised he talked about me to his friends, you know because he hadn’t really told anyone we were dating.”

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, he’s always been pretty secretive about his love life, especially since the whole Ginny situation,” Hermione paused and Draco looked over to Harry, who seemed to be happily chatting with Ginny, which only made Draco a teeny-weeny bit jealous, “But I mean, he brought you to meet everyone, so he must really like you.”

Draco smiled, “Yeah, I hope so.”

Hermione and Draco continued to chat for what felt like hours, bonding over their mutual love of Friends and correcting people’s grammar, laughing as Hermione told stories about Harry and Ron in high school and continuing to down a few drinks until Draco began to feel a little dizzy and lightheaded.

It was in the middle of a thrilling story Hermione was telling about Harry once walking in on her and Ron in a compromising position when Harry came over to Draco, and he realised that the bar was empty.

“I’m glad you two have been getting along so well, but I’m afraid the bar is closing,” Harry said, gently rubbing Draco’s back.

Draco tilted his head back to look at Harry, subsequently realising just how much he had had to drink, “Oh wow, I need to go to bed.” He said, putting his head back down and rubbing his temples.

Harry laughed as Hermione got up from her seat, surprisingly normally considering she’d drunk the same amount as Draco, “Good night, Harold,” she said, kissing Harry on the cheek, before whispering into his ear, “Be safe!”.

She looked back and winked at Harry before stumbling over to Ron, who was waiting for her at the lift.

Harry gently lifted Draco out of the seat, placing his hand around his waist and pulling Draco’s arm over his shoulder, “Come on, Malfoy, off to bed with you.”

Draco smiled at Harry, “Boring!” Harry laughed before Draco continued, “Only if you’re coming with me.” Draco smiled up at Harry.

“It’s your lucky day, mister.” Harry laughed, ushering Draco into the lift.

Draco leaned against the mirror in the lift, looking inquisitively at Harry.

“Are you as drunk as I am right now?” He asked.

Harry laughed again, “I don’t quite think so, but I am feeling rather tipsy. Ron has always known how to get his mates pissed and quick.”

Draco laughed, letting out a snort before slapping his hand over his mouth, causing Harry to laugh again.

“So then we’re both drunk, no?” Draco asked as the lift stopped at their level.

Harry smiled at him. “I guess so, Malfoy.”

Draco smiled, slowly stumbling out of the lift, “Interesting. Very interesting.”

They made it back to the room, by the skin of their teeth really, Draco nearly entering 3 rooms that were in fact, not theirs. As soon as they walked through the door, Draco threw himself onto the bed.

Harry walked into the bathroom, taking off his shoes and shirt before splashing some cold water on his face.

“Do you still love her?” He heard Draco ask.

He walked out of the bathroom to see Draco, sprawled out on the bed with his head propped up on his hand.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Do you still love her? Ginny, I mean,” Draco said, “You just seem to really like her. And you and Neville, well there seems a bit of tension there.”

Harry furrowed his brows, looking at the floor. “No, I don’t think I do. I just-“ He pauses, nervously stroking the back of his neck, “I just haven’t really seriously dated anyone since her, and it’s still a bit shit, seeing her with someone else, even though I don’t want to be with her, you know?”

Draco nodded slowly, still feeling rather tipsy, “I feel you, man.” Well, obviously more than tipsy to account for him feeling it was appropriate for him to say ‘I feel you’ or refer to Harry as ‘man’.

Harry softly chuckled.

“So you haven’t had sex in a while then?” Draco asked, the Dutch courage of many, many beers obviously still lingering in his system.

Harry coughed, seemingly choking on air. “Um, well, no, I mean-“

“It’s alright, I’m not judging. I haven’t had any action in ages either.” Draco said, taking his jacket off.

Harry swallowed nervously, becoming increasingly aware that he was standing there, shirtless, in front of this gorgeous man sprawled out on a king-sized bed, talking about their mutual dry spells.

“Well, I, I just haven’t met anyone recently, that I would want to, you know-“

Draco gasped dramatically, “Potter, are you saying that you don’t want to screw me, your long-time work crush?”

Harry choked on air again, “Fucking Hermione,” Draco laughed, “No, I mean, sure I would want to- I mean, I thought this was just a fake relationship slash friendship type arrangement?”

Draco rolled his eyes, taking off his shoes before standing up in front of Harry.

“Well, why shouldn’t we take advantage of this ‘relationship’ to fulfill certain needs? I’m drunk and horny and could do with a dick in my mouth. Would that be alright with you, Potter?”

Harry genuinely did choke on the air that time, just nodding as Draco fell to his knees, unzipping Harry’s jeans and rolling them down to his ankles before pulling his briefs down to reveal Harry’s semi-hard penis.

Draco raised his eyebrows, impressed, before looking up at Harry who was already working up a sweat, “This’ll do just fine.” He said, making Harry choke out a strained laugh.

Draco pressed gentle kisses from Harry’s left knee all the way up to his hipbone, where he left a sizeable love bite, earning a coarse moan from Harry. He ran his hands up Harry’s legs, leaving them gripping his hips before taking Harry gently into his mouth.

“Oh, god,” Harry spoke breathily, putting his hand in Draco’s hair to gently guide him.

Harry didn’t last long before spilling down Draco’s throat, who then rose up to give Harry a soft kiss.

“Well, the least you could do is give me a sloppy handjob as a thank you,” Draco said, removing his pants.

Harry obliged, wrapping his hand around Draco while kissing him passionately, only providing a few strokes before Draco came all over his hand.

Harry looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

“What?” Draco asked, “I enjoy sucking dick.”

Harry laughed, “And I enjoyed you enjoying it.”

They both had short, separate showers before stumbling into bed, Draco giving Harry a soft kiss before turning over, falling asleep almost immediately.

Harry lay awake for a bit longer, thinking deeply about the events that had just transpired. He’d hoped that this wouldn’t change things between him and Draco.

He hoped more that Draco would remember it in the morning.


	7. just calm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco and pansy being bros, ron and harry being bros. bros all round really.

The sun was already beaming into the small hotel room when Draco woke up the next morning, head pounding from the reckless affair he’d had with alcohol the night before. As he blinked countless times, attempting to adjust to the light, he noticed the bed was alarmingly empty, before noticing a post-it note on the bedside table next to him.

_Having breakfast with Ron & Ginny, text me when you’re up. – Harry_

Draco pretended not to feel a pang of jealousy that Harry had left him to spend time with Ginny. Ginny, who he’d practically spent the whole night before chatting to, before coming back to their room and …

And suddenly the events of last night came flooding back to Draco in a series of highly vivid flashbacks, sending him into a spiral of panic, only to be snapped out of by the sound of his phone vibrating next to him, with Pansy’s face flashing on the screen.

“Holy shit, Pansy,” He answered the phone, rubbing his temple in a weak attempt to soothe his pounding headache.

“Well, good morning to you too, dear friend,” Pansy said monotonously, “What disaster has incited the ‘holy shit’. I was just calling to see if there was any gossip and obviously there is, so spill.”

Draco scoffed, “Oh, gee, Pansy, I’m so lucky to have such a caring friend calling to see if I’ve fucked up yet.”

Pansy laughed, “Well, am I wrong?” Draco remained silent, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now, spill.”

Draco took a deep breath, sitting up in the bed, “I met all of his friends last night and-“

“Oh my god, you realized you’re in love with one of his mates.” Pansy interrupted.

“What the fuck, Pansy? No, could you let me finish?” Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, I’m just excited.” Pansy said, and Draco rolled his eyes again, “Please, continue, I’ll be quiet.”

“Anyway, I met his friends last night, and I got a bit sloshed,” Draco said, lowering his voice as if he didn’t want the empty hotel room to judge him, “And then we came back to the room, and I was horny and we were talking about how neither of us had had sex in ages, and then I sucked him off and he gave me a handy.”

“Draco!” Pansy exclaimed, before bursting into laughter, “Your drunk self is so much sluttier than your regular self, I love it.”

Draco sighed, “Pansy, come on. I need some actual advice, have I fucked it all up? Is everything going to be weird now? Should I come home?” Draco questioned, nervously biting his nails.

“Have you talked to him today?”

“No, when I woke up he wasn’t here.” Pansy was silent, “Oh fuck, I’ve fucked it haven’t I! What do I do?”

Pansy took a deep breath, “Draco, just calm down, I’m sure he’s fine, just when you see him, you two need to discuss what it all means, and if you want it to happen again, and what that would mean.”

Draco continued to bite his nails, “Do you really think it’ll be alright?”

“Draco, I’m sure everything will be fine, I mean the man’s gotten himself a blow job, I’m sure he’s in a good mood.” Draco laughed, before Pansy continued, “Okay, indulge my curiosity for a moment-“

“Yes, it’s big.”

Pansy laughed, “I knew it! He just radiates such big dick energy.”

Draco laughed before hearing someone opening the hotel room door, “Ok, Pans, I’ve got to go, I think Harry’s back, I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, honey, use a condom. Love you.”

“You’re a whore. Love you too.”

Draco hung up the phone just as Harry walked into the room holding two cups of coffee and a Berocca.

“Hey, I thought you could use something to cure the hangover,” He said, handing the coffee and the Berocca to Draco, and smiling at him in a way that made Draco a little gooey inside, but that was not to be discussed.

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver,” Draco smiled back, taking a sip from the coffee, “How was breakfast?”

Harry opened the blinds, letting more sunlight into the room, which cascaded over Draco in a way that made him look like a real-life angel.

“It was nice, Ron’s parents were there too, so it was nice to see them.”

Harry sat on the end of the bed, and Draco could sense the tension between them, and the fact that Harry’s hair was styled in that ‘perfectly messy’ look that Draco adored was not helping.

Both of them stuttered out similar sentences along the lines of “we need to talk about last night”, before both breaking out into a chuckle that seemed to weaken the tension.

“Well, you know, we were both drunk, I guess,” Harry said, and Draco tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Yeah, I mean, it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. I mean, I sucked your dick, it’s not like I asked you to marry me.” Draco said, trying to seem casual and breezy, when deep, deep, down inside he knew he wanted it to mean something, he wanted it to keep happening.

Harry swallowed, “Yeah, I guess. Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen. I mean, we’re sleeping in the same room, we’re at a wedding, we were drunk, I’m sure something was bound to happen.”

Draco choked out a fake laugh, “Yeah, sure, I guess.”

They both stayed silent, the tension in the air growing back, even thicker than before, increasing tenfold as Harry turned to look at Draco, who was now alarmingly aware of his currently shirtless state.

“Want to do it again?” Harry blurted out.

“Sure,” Draco said, before really thinking at all.

Harry practically leaped onto Draco, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss as he slid his hand from Draco’s jaw into his hair, causing Draco to let out a moan. Draco gripped onto Harry’s waist as the kiss deepened, Harry gently slipping his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco lifted Harry’s shirt off before running his hands down Harry’s muscled chest and abs, before landing on his jean zipper and having a sudden epiphany, pulling away from the kiss.

“I don’t think we should do this,” Draco said quickly, opening his eyes to see Harry’s gorgeous body hovering above him and trying desperately not to immediately retract such epiphany.

Harry smiled, and then swallowed, “I think you’re right,” He said, climbing off of Draco and fumbling for his shirt, “I mean, I don’t want this to be some sort of weird thing where we pretend to be in a relationship in front of other people and then in private it’s some fuck buddy situation.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Draco cleared his throat, “Even though I’m sure it would’ve been fun.”

Harry laughed, “If it had been anything like last night, it would’ve been more than fun.”

They both got out of the bed, trying to stay out of each other’s way as they got dressed.

A few minutes later, Harry came into the bathroom where Draco was cleaning his teeth, “Oh, by the way, Ron said Hermione really liked you, and that she was going into town to pick up some last-minute things for the wedding if you wanted to go with her? I wrote down their room number I can give it to you if you want to go.”

About half an hour after that, Draco was out with Hermione and Harry decided to hang with Ron in their room.

“So, you and Draco, how’s it going? Are things getting serious?” Ron asked, smirking at Harry.

“Look, mate, can I be honest with you for a minute? You can’t tell Hermione and you definitely can’t tell Ginny.”

Ron sighed, “Alright, but if it slips out, you can’t be mad. You know how bad I am at lying especially to Hermione.”

“Draco and I aren’t actually dating.” Harry blurted out, looking down to avoid seeing Ron’s reaction.

“Really? You guys seem so into each other.” Ron said, a surprised look cast over his face.

“You think? I mean, we barely know each other really. I just pretended to be his boyfriend at work once to stop this creepy slag from hitting on him.”

“But isn’t he the guy from work you’ve had a crush on forever?” Ron asked, still looking a mixture of surprised and confused.

Harry sighed, “Not forever, and not a crush, I mean, he’s hot, I can’t deny that.”

“Well, why are you pretending to be a couple then? Why didn’t you just ask him out for real?”

Harry paused, “I don’t know,” He nervously raked his hand through his hair, “I just- I haven’t been in a serious relationship since Ginny, I feel like I’m out of touch, and you know, this way I’m not really committing to anything.”

Ron was silent. “You guys fooled around, didn’t you.”

Harry coughed, choking on his own saliva, “What? No.” Ron gave him a knowing look and raised his eyebrows, “Fine, yes, we did, last night, but we were drunk. And then we almost did it again this morning, but he stopped it, you know, didn’t want to make things weird.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Harry, strap on a pair!”

Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull, “What?”

“You obviously care about this guy, enough to talk to me about this, and from the way he was looking at you last night, and the way he spent time talking to each of your mates, asking us to tell stories about you, he likes you too,” Harry tried to suppress the butterflies in his stomach and the fond smile creeping onto his face, “And if you’re still hung up on my bloody sister, you seriously need to get your act together, because it’s been three years, she’s getting married to Neville tomorrow, and you were teenagers when you were together, it’s not like it was really that serious.”

Harry was silent. Ron had never really talked to him about his relationship with Ginny.

“You know I’m right, I know I’m right, so just get a move on.” Ron finished his sermon, as Harry still sat there silent, face like a stunned mullet, not knowing what to do with this revelation.


	8. you're not too bad yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back and it's wedding time y'all.  
sorry it's a short one i'll update again in the next few days :))))

Harry had been trying to avoid his Ron-triggered revelation the past two days, which also meant that he’d been avoiding Draco. Sleeping on the couch instead of in the bed, always running off to “go for a run” or “help Seamus write a best man’s toast” or “search the surrounding forest for negative energy with Luna” – and that last one he did actually do, as Luna believed the marriage would be eternally doomed if there was to be “bad spirits in the air”. It was a rather strange experience.

Regardless, Harry was beginning to feel like he’d been a bit of dick. Even though Draco had done nothing but rave about how great Hermione is, Harry could sense that there was a weird, thick air of tension hanging around them, and he didn’t know how to fix it without having to face his feelings.

And he just wasn’t quite ready to do that just yet.

But when the day of the wedding rolled around and Harry watched Draco get ready, dressed in an obviously expensive dark grey suit, the white shirt had the top few buttons undone, just enough to reveal his silver chain necklace, the Malfoy crest ring delicately hanging off of it, placed perfectly in the center of Draco’s chest, Harry knew he was in for a long day. And a very frustrating one.

“You, ah, you look-“Harry stuttered, standing at the bathroom door watching as Draco gently stroked an unidentified product through his hair, “You look really good.”

Draco gently chuckled, “Thanks, Harry.” He took a moment to look Harry up and down, taking in his simple black suit, complete with a skinny grey tie, that _unintentionally_ perfectly matched Draco’s suit, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Harry smiled, and there was a moment of semi-awkward silence as the two men simply stared at each other before Harry spoke.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit, er, distant, the past couple days, I just-“

“Harry, it’s fine, I get it,” Draco said, and Harry attempted to conceal the deer-in-headlights expression he could feel creeping onto his face.

“You do?” He asked, tentatively.

Draco furrowed his brows in confusion, but continued, “Yeah, I mean, it’s your ex-girlfriend’s wedding, I get it if you need time on your own to think things through.”

Harry blinked, “Oh, yeah, I guess. I just thought you might be disappointed that we haven’t really spent that much time together.”

Draco pursed his lips and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Well, it’s not like we’re actually dating. You shouldn’t be worried about disappointing me. It doesn’t even matter, I don’t care.”

Harry stayed quiet, not sure what to say. Draco’s words were saying he was fine, but the way he was standing there, looking down at the floor, Harry was sure there was something else on his mind. But before he had the chance to probe for information, Draco snapped out of it, slapping Harry on the back and telling him they’d better hurry if they want to get a good seat.

Neither of them spoke in the elevator, nor on the walk from the lobby out to the gardens where the ceremony was set up.

The awkward silence wasn’t broken until Hermione came barrelling down the aisle toward Draco, looking frantic as ever.

“Draco! Draco!” She panted, taking a moment to catch her breath before continuing, “Ginny needs your help. She’s had a wardrobe mishap and I know you were talking about how your mother’s taught you to sew so could you please come and fix this it would mean the world.” She babbled anxiously.

Draco could barely get in a word, simply nodding before Hermione grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him back toward the hotel.

When Draco got to the bridal suite, he couldn’t understand why Hermione had been so freaked out. Ginny was sitting calmly in an armchair next to Luna, getting the finishing touches on her hair done as Luna sporadically asked questions about the crossword she was doing in a magazine.

Ginny turned to face Draco and smiled, “Hey, I just need some help with my dress, it has these lace flowers sewn into it, but a few of them fell off in the garment bag, and ‘Mione said you could sew them on?”

Draco looked over to Hermione, who was frantically fanning herself with some random hotel activity brochure, before nodding at Ginny, “Yeah, that’s an easy fix, no problem, do you have a sewing kit?”

Ginny smiled again, getting up out of her chair and taking off her dressing gown to reveal her dress, a strapless, hand-beaded, ivory gown, with the slightest train trailing behind her.

“Oh, that dress is divine,” Draco said, unable to restrain himself.

Ginny faintly blushed, “Oh, thanks. It’s actually Hermione’s, didn’t want to splurge on a dress, rather save it for the honeymoon,” she said, picking up a sewing kit and handing it to Draco before lowering her voice to a whisper, “Don’t mind Hermione, her love of organization is sent into overdrive when there’s a big event like this, it’s like she just forgets how to be human.”

Draco laughed, looking over at Hermione, who had now stolen the crossword from Luna, filling it out in a panic as Luna watched in dismay.

Ginny handed Draco the flowers, as Draco began to sew them wherever there was a slightly bare patch on the dress.

“I think you’re good for Harry, you know.” Ginny said, out of the blue, causing Draco to freeze mid-stitch, unsure how to respond, “The way he speaks about you, he obviously cares a lot for you.”

Draco cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before continuing to sew, “Really? He can be so-“ He paused, trying to think of the right way to describe Harry, “Um, hard to read, I guess.”

Ginny nodded, “Yeah, he struggles with expressing his affection to the person who is the actual object of said affection. Took him 6 years of hanging around me whenever he was at our house to ever say anything that slightly indicated he might fancy me.”

Draco laughed, “Really? I can’t imagine him as an awkward teenager. At work, he’s always so flirty and charming.”

Ginny sighed, “You know, Draco, don’t tell Harry I told you this, and I hate to say it, but I think I really did break his heart.” Draco froze again, praying to the Gods, the stars, the bloody demons of Hell that she was not about to reveal that she’d been shagging Harry the whole time and call off the wedding, “I never meant to hurt him, but it just wasn’t meant to be, you know? And ever since then, he’s never really let himself open up to people, romantically.”

Draco nodded, finishing the last flower before rising up from the squatting position he’d been in, stretching his legs as Ginny continued.

“But the way he spoke about you the other night, I think he’s finally opening up. And if he sends you any mixed messages, just know that he takes his time with feelings. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you.”

Ginny smiled at Draco, who stood still, stunned, not sure how to reply or to finish this interaction.

“Thanks for your help, I hope you enjoy the wedding.”

Draco snapped out of his panic spiral, clearing his throat again and smiling back at Ginny, “It was my pleasure, my best wishes for today, I’m sure it’s going to be beautiful. And thank you, for the insider information.”

Ginny laughed, “Anytime.”

By the time Draco walked back to the gardens, the seating was already starting to fill up. He looked around for Harry, before spotting him in the third row from the front, his suit jacket placed next to him, hopefully, to mind a spot for Draco.

“Is this seat taken?” Draco asked, gesturing to the crumpled jacket on the seat.

Harry smiled up at him, “No, I was just minding it. Didn’t want to get stuck sitting next to Ron’s Aunt Tessie.”

Draco laughed as Harry placed his jacket in his lap, making room for Draco to sit next to him.

It wasn’t long before the ceremony began, Neville entering first, followed by Seamus and Luna, then by Ron and Hermione, and of course, Ginny, who looked absolutely gorgeous.

It was when the congregation sat after Ginny’s entrance that Harry gently placed his hand on Draco’s thigh, where it stayed for the duration of the ceremony. The crowd erupted into claps, cheers, and wolf-whistles as Neville and Ginny kissed, declared husband and wife, and Draco looked at Harry, who was already looking at Draco. They smiled at each other, and Draco snaked his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him in for a subtle hug as the newlyweds exited the ceremony in a flurry of rose petals.


	9. do you want to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last night of the wedding adventure ft. blondie and potter ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a minute .... the world is crazy as hell. hope this chapter can give you a chance to escape for a moment. felt bad about taking so long to upload, so it's a long one. hope you enjoy and thank you for the love as always. stay safe, stay home and wash your hands.

The reception ran smoothly, nothing particularly out of the ordinary happened, other than Arthur having one too many red wines and telling a story about Ginny and Harry very loudly to Neville’s family, thinking it was about Ginny and Neville. But throughout the entire reception, Harry watched Draco. He watched him laughing with Fred and George, attempting to surreptitiously take shots with Seamus and Dean, dancing with Luna, having intellectual debates with Hermione, and the more he watched the more he realized how hard it was going to be to take Draco out of his group. And the more he realized that he didn’t really want him to not be around.

Unsurprisingly, Harry’s staring was much more obvious than he thought, and it wasn’t long before he heard a voice from behind him.

“Jesus, Harry, I haven’t seen you look at anyone like that since high school.”

Harry turned around to see Ginny smiling, a glass of champagne in hand.

Harry laughed quietly, nervously combing through his hair with his hand while turning around to face her.

“I don’t think I have either,” Harry said candidly, avoiding eye contact.

Ginny’s smile slightly faltered, “Harry, you know I’ll always love you, I’ve always said that.” Harry turned to look at her. “We just weren’t meant to be, you know that. We were young and it was just convenient.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah, all I had to do was swap beds with Hermione in the middle of the night.”

Ginny smiled again, taking a sip from her champagne, “Besides, this Draco, you obviously are into him.” Harry turned away from her to look at Draco, who was having a deep conversation with a seemingly drunk Ron at the bar, “And I think he really likes you too.” She continued.

“You think so?” Harry asked, trying to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

“Definitely. I see the way you look at each other.”

Harry smiled, and Ginny continued talking, “Maybe it’ll be you two here next, you know. That would be the event of the season.”

Harry laughed, and turned back to look at Draco, “You never know, I guess.”

Ginny smiled knowingly, before taking another sip and patting him on the leg, “You should go and save him from Ron, otherwise he might never come to one of our events ever again.”

Harry laughed and got up to walk over to where Draco and Ron were standing. He moved in next to Draco, snaking an arm around his waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron paused, and Draco sighed in relief, so Harry could only imagine what he’d been banging on about.

“Hermione is giving me a highly frightening look.” Ron slurred, before letting out a burp, “I should go and see what she’s angry about before I get in trouble.”

Harry and Draco laughed before Ron stumbled over to a very cross Hermione, who seemed to rouse on him as soon as he was in earshot of her.

“Your friends are,” Draco paused, seeming to search for the word he wanted to use, “something else.”

Harry laughed, moving his arm and turning to face Draco, “I think they really like you.”

Draco smiled, but it seemed to be hiding something, “Yeah, I like them too.”

He looked into Harry’s eyes, and Harry opened his mouth to say something before Luna’s voice came over the microphone,

“Alright, the DJ is playing the last song for the night, everyone! We need everyone on the dance floor for the last song or the marriage will be cursed with negative energies.” Everyone in the room silently looked around at each other, as Neville seemed to work himself into a sweat as Ginny laughed and calmed him down with a kiss, before Luna continued, “So let’s dance!”

The music began, and Draco stretched out his hand to Harry, who grabbed it as they moved onto the dancefloor. And for the three-minute song, Harry and Draco danced together and forgot about everything else. Forgot about the fact that tomorrow they were going home, and everything would be returning to normal.

After the final song, everyone crowded at the entrance to the hotel to see Ginny and Neville off on their honeymoon, before all splitting up, Hermione pulling along a practically unconscious Ron, Fred and George with their arms around random members of the bridal party, Luna, Seamus and Dean linked together heading back towards the bar.

Harry and Draco stood looking at each other as everyone dispersed.

“Do you want to head upstairs? I’m in the mood for a cup of tea and a film.” Draco asked.

Harry smiled, “That sounds perfect.”

The stood in comfortable silence in the lift before entering their room, both getting changed out of their suits, as Draco made tea and Harry searched for a decent film, before settling on a random romantic comedy.

“Ginny is so great, I can see why you two were a couple,” Draco said, handing Harry a cup of tea and sitting next to him on the couch.

Harry smiled, taking a sip, “I think we were too similar, that was the problem.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Plus, she and Neville seem so natural.” Draco continued, “You never really told me what happened with you and Ginny in the end.”

Harry looked down before taking another sip, “I don’t really know what happened in a specific sense, it just sort of fizzled.” He looked at Draco, who was nodding, and listening intently, “I mean she was my first girlfriend, we started dating when I was sixteen, I hadn’t really figured myself out yet, and she started hanging out with Neville, and eventually we just decided it wasn’t gonna work out.”

Draco nodded again, before responding, “Yeah, that makes sense. Just, when I was sewing her dress before, she said she felt like she hurt you? I mean if you don’t want to talk about it that’s- “

“No, it’s fine,” Harry shook his head, “It’s just that I think the start of her relationship with Neville sort of overlapped with the end of her relationship with me.”

He looked back at Draco, who looked like a deer in headlights, “Shit”, Draco said.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal, really, I mean it was years ago, and we weren’t heading in a good direction anyway,” Harry said, looking away from Draco and taking another sip of tea.

“Still, it’s shit. Nothing worse than being cheated on, I reckon.” He said, looking down and picking at a loose thread on the edge of the couch cushion.

“Yeah, it’s not great. It happened to you?” Harry asked.

Draco took a deep breath, “Yeah, the last guy I dated. I came home sick from work one day and some other guy was sitting on my couch, naked, waiting for him. I was absolutely horrified, had to industrially disinfect that shit.”

Harry laughed, “That’s fucked. As if you would give your side piece a key to your boyfriend’s apartment. What an idiot.”

Draco laughed, “I know right, it made it all the worse I reckon. If I’m going to be cheated on, I at least want there to be a bit of effort put into it.”

“Definitely,” Harry said, still laughing, “Still, that would suck. How long ago did that happen?”

Draco sighed, finishing his tea and placing the cup on the coffee table, “About 2 years ago. I think of struggled with trusting guys after that, it was so humiliating.”

Harry swallowed before getting up from his seat to take the two cups over to the sink, “I get that. I mean what happened with Ginny and I wasn’t as crazy as that, she just told me that she’d kissed Neville. But I think it’s stopped me from really getting close to people that I’ve dated.”

“It’s weird,” Draco started as Harry came back and sat down next to him, “I feel like I trust you. Even though I guess we’re not actually dating.”

Draco looked nervously at Harry before he replied, “Yeah, I feel like that too.”

They maintained a sort of awkward eye contact for a moment before Harry leaned in, brushing his lips against Draco’s, caressing Draco’s jaw before Draco opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, placing his hand on Harry’s chest. The kiss intensified, as Harry moved his hand from Draco’s jaw to wrap both his arms around his waist, pulling them up to a standing position before lifting Draco up as Draco wrapped his legs around Harry as he walked over to the bed.

Harry gently laid Draco down, breaking away from Draco’s lips to repeatedly kiss his neck and move down toward his collarbone, toying with the hem of Draco’s shirt with his hands, before pulling away.

“Do you want to?” Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

Draco nodded, placing his hands on Harry’s jaw to pull him back into a passionate kiss, as Harry lifted Draco’s shirt over his head before taking off his own.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Draco said suddenly as if it were an accident.

Harry laughed, kissing Draco’s neck, “Have you seen you?”

Draco blushed as Harry continued kissing down Draco’s pale chest and stomach, leaving faint hickeys along the way, before gently pulling down Draco’s joggers and underwear, placing Draco’s thighs over his shoulders and taking Draco into his mouth, causing Draco to let out an involuntary moan. Harry quietly chuckled around Draco, the vibrations causing him to moan louder, and Harry could feel his own cock stirring at the sound.

Harry pulled away from Draco momentarily before taking him in his mouth again, this time completely engulfing Draco until the head of his dick hit the back of Harry’s throat, as Draco reached his hand to grab Harry’s hair, causing Harry to moan. Harry continued to suck Draco until he pulled Harry off, taking his legs off of Harry’s shoulders and pulling him back up to Draco’s face, kissing him passionately.

“I want you inside of me,” Draco said softly, stroking his thumb across Harry’s swollen bottom lip. Harry nodded, catching Draco’s lips with his own again, before Draco slid his hands down Harry’s chest to pull down Harry’s pants and underwear, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry moved his hand down Draco’s body to caress his balls, causing Draco’s breath to hitch, before moving further to circle Draco’s hole and insert one finger, noticing that Draco was already loose.

Harry pulled away from Draco’s lips to give him an inquisitive look.

Draco blushed, “I had a very steamy shower this morning while you were at breakfast.”

Harry laughed and kissed Draco again, “Very convenient that is,” Draco moaned as Harry curled his finger to gently brush Draco’s prostate, “Did you bring lube by any chance?”

Draco blushed again, “I hid a bottle in here, you know, just in case,” he said, reaching into the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Harry laughed again, adding a second finger and curling his fingers again, as Draco gripped tightly onto Harry’s back with his free hand. Harry opened the condom packet with his teeth, removing his fingers from Draco to place it on himself, and generously coat himself with lube. Draco wrapped his legs tightly around Harry’s waist as the head of Harry’s cock teased his entrance.

“Get on with it, Potter, I’m not going to last long if you continue with that.”

Harry laughed, “Potter, is it? I would think you would call me Harry when I’m about to put my penis inside you.”

“I’ll call you Harry all you like once you- “Draco is interrupted by a moan spilling out of his mouth as Harry entered him slowly, not wanting to hurt Draco.

Harry slowly thrust into Draco a few times before slightly adjusting his position so that he was grazing Draco’s prostate with every movement. Draco’s loud moans changed to quiet whimpers, as his nails dug into Harry’s back, while Harry let out breathy grunts with each thrust, spurring Draco on further.

“I’m close,” Harry said breathily into Draco’s ear, before Draco moved his hands from Harry’s back to place one on Harry's jaw, kissing him deeply, while the other snaked down his body to wrap around his leaking cock, giving himself a few lazy strokes.

“_Harry_” He moaned into Harry’s mouth, causing Harry to completely lose control, coming inside of Draco, which was enough to send Draco over the edge.

Draco’s thigh muscles relaxed, and Harry’s chest collided with Draco’s, both sweaty, breathy messes, lying on top of each other. They lay there for a few moments before Harry pulled out of Draco and rolled off of Draco to lie next to him. He looked over at Draco, who seemed to be still in a state of euphoria, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, before gently stroking Draco’s cheek, and pulling him close.

“You have a phenomenal dick, Potter,” Draco said, placing his head on Harry’s chest.

Harry let out a throaty laugh, “I can’t complain about your fantastic arse, Malfoy.” Harry replied, gently stroking Draco’s hair.

Draco quietly laughed, and Harry smiled, before they both eventually drifted into sleep, still wrapped in each other’s arms.


	10. i had fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(((((( home time for boyos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love as always !   
this is the second last chapter :((( i will try and upload the last chapter within the next few weeks, but i want to make sure it's real good. i might upload some bonus scenes after i finish bc im gonna miss this story   
comment any scenes you'd like to see :))  
sending love, stay safe and enjoy !!

As Harry woke the next day, he could feel a soft glow of sunlight beaming into the hotel room, illuminating the milky white arm draped across his chest and the head of platinum blonde hair resting on the pillow next to him. Harry smiled, remembering the events of the previous night, before tumbling into a spiral of questions.

_What does this mean? Are we dating? Did it mean to him what it meant to me? Was it a mistake?_

His panic spiral was rudely interrupted as Draco shuffled next to him, seemingly waking from his deep sleep, removing his arm from Harry’s chest, slowly opening his eyes to look directly into Harry’s.

“Morning”, he spoke, his voice raspy and his eyes not fully open.

Harry smiled, endeared by Draco’s messy, half-asleep appearance, in comparison to his usual polished presentation.

“You’re pretty,” Harry said, lifting his hand to playfully ruffle Draco’s hair.

“Fuck off, I know I look like death in the morning,” Draco said, sitting up in the bed and attempting to comb his hair back into his usual neat style, as Harry fondly laughed at him.

“We’re going home today,” Draco continued, rubbing his eyes and attempting to stifle a yawn.

Harry smiled at him, attempting to conceal his many thoughts that were still swirling around in his mind.

“Yeah, I think Ron wants everyone to have breakfast together before we all head off,” Harry said, stretching his arms and getting out of the bed, only to become violently aware of his nakedness, not before Draco wolf-whistled at the sight of his arse.

“Sod off, Malfoy,” Harry said, laughing, before grabbing a pair of pants off of the floor that had been discarded in their haste the night before.

“Malfoy, is it?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry, “Also, those are my pants.”

Harry looked down to see that he’d pulled on a pair of tight, black briefs that most certainly were not his own.

“Oh, shit, sorry, haven’t got my glasses on,” Harry said, moving to change them before Draco stopped him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, gently placing his hand on Harry’s hip, toying with the edge of his underwear.

“It’s alright, they look good on you.” Draco looked up at him, smiling.

Harry laughed, bending down to graze Draco’s lips with his own, gently stroking his jaw.

“We should get ready to have breakfast; we don’t want to keep Ron waiting.” Draco said as he stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Harry over, “I can’t wait to see how he’s handling the mighty hangover he’s definitely nursing.”

Harry laughed as Draco moved into the bathroom, getting ready for the day ahead. He knew that they were both tip-toeing around the conversation they knew they needed to have, but neither seemed overly keen to get the ball rolling.

The way down to the breakfast bar, Harry and Draco danced around the subject they both knew the other was avoiding, but they continued to shamelessly flirt with each other. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked to the elevator, and Draco pressed Harry against the door of the lift once they entered it.

“Is that my jumper?” Harry asked, pulling away from Draco, taking in how gorgeous Draco looked, his thin body swimming in Harry’s soft, deep red sweatshirt.

Draco lightly blushed, “Yeah, I figured if you’re wearing my pants, it’s only fair that I wear something of yours.”

“Is that right?” Harry laughed, pressing his lips against Draco’s as the lift doors opened, revealing a very poorly looking Ron and a vibrant-as-ever Hermione.

“Boys,” Hermione greeted them, dragging Ron into the lift, “I hope you’ve had a more enjoyable morning than Ronald and myself.”

Ron groaned, and Harry and Draco both attempted to hold in their laugher, “Hermione, as your husband, I beg of you to stop yelling.”

“I am talking at a completely normal volume, Ronald, it’s not my fault that you can’t control yourself in the presence of an open bar,” Hermione responded curtly.

Ron groaned again, and Draco buried his head in Harry’s neck to hide his laughter.

“Hermione, please do not speak of alcohol. I may vomit, and none of us would appreciate that at this time of the morning, and in this confined space.”

Ron and Hermione’s back-and-forth continued for the duration of the elevator ride, but Harry and Draco stayed in their own world, sharing gentle kisses as their hands remained intertwined.

The group breakfast played out with the same ease and cheer as the previous week had been full of, as Draco and Luna laughed at Ron’s continuous groans and Hermione’s scolding, while Fred and George proudly recounted their rowdy night, and Harry sat, watching his group of friends with an expression of pure bliss. They all continued to laugh and eat before Ron gestured for Harry to head over to the coffee bench with him.

“Mate, I was properly plastered last night. I have never felt so aggressively hungover in my life than I do this morning.” Ron said, massaging his temples as Harry laughed at him.

“Really, even more hungover than-“

“Harry, please, let’s not play that game.” Ron interrupted Harry, beginning to make himself a coffee.

“Alright, whatever’ll keep you happy, mate,” Harry said

“How’d it go with Draco last night then? You two seem very comfortable with each other this morning.” Ron said, suggestively raising his eyebrow at Harry.

“Alright, alright, settle down, drunkard,” Ron groaned at that, and Harry chuckled, “We had a good night, but now I’m just confused.”

Ron took a sip from his coffee, smiling and visibly becoming less sluggish, “Really? How so?”.

“I don’t know, we just haven’t really talked about anything. I know that he’s avoiding talking about anything, and I am too, but I don’t really want to be the first to bring it up.” Harry said, looking back over to the table to see Draco laughing with Luna and Hermione.

“Well, somebody’s gonna have to say something, otherwise you’ve got a long, awkward drive back to London ahead of you.”

“I guess so. I’m just not really sure what I want.” Harry said, watching as Draco got up from the table, but not taking notice of which direction he was headed in.

“Well, he probably doesn’t know either, you two just need to talk it out,” Ron said.

Harry shrugged, “Yeah, I just know that it’s going to be a nightmare, mixing dating with work, and I’ve had fun this week but I’m not sure if it’s worth creating all that fuss.”

Harry and Ron continued to casually discuss Harry’s feelings toward Draco, but they failed to notice that Draco had walked behind them on his way to bathroom at that moment, overhearing Harry’s comment.

Draco immediately began to overanalyze the remark, trying desperately not to show his disappointment.

_A nightmare? I’ve had fun? Not sure if it’s worth it?_

Draco tried to remind himself that he’d only heard the comment in passing, he didn’t know the context, he didn’t know what Harry or Ron had said next. But he couldn’t help but feel hurt. Harry had obviously told Ron the true nature of their relationship, but he hadn’t told Draco, for what reason?

And honestly, Draco couldn’t think of a worse thing to have said about him than “not worth creating the fuss”.

But again, had Draco just read Harry wrong this whole time? Draco wasn’t the type to sleep with someone without having feelings for them, but maybe Harry was. Draco had been sure that there’d have to have been some sort of connection between them for Harry to have introduced him to his friends, regardless of his ulterior motives, but perhaps Draco was wrong about that too.

Draco managed to keep his spiraling thoughts inside throughout the breakfast, attempting to avoid Harry’s gaze and his wandering hands. He avoided Harry as much as he could as they got ready to leave the hotel and continued to blame it on being tired.

Draco tried to keep Harry unaware of his sadness, making small talk as they loaded Harry’s car with luggage, and saying goodbye to all of the gorgeous people he’d met, feeling even more upset now not knowing when or if he’d see them again. Even on the trip back to London, Draco pretending to fall asleep so that he didn’t have to discuss his feelings.

Harry knew that something was up with Draco, as he drove in silence the entire way from Cornwall back to London, but he couldn’t think of anything that’d happened to upset Draco.

Not a word was said by either of the men until they arrived in Draco’s street. They sat in silence for a moment, the tension in the air thick, before Draco was the first to speak.

“Well, thanks for a great week, Potter, I had fun,” Draco said, with minimal expression on his face or in his voice.

Harry looked at Draco, confused, “That’s all?” He asked, turning his body to face Draco, who was avoiding Harry’s eyes, “Draco, did I do something? I don’t know why you seem so upset.”

“I’m fine, Potter.” Harry sighed at Draco’s use of his surname, “That’s all it was, wasn’t it? Fun?”

Harry remained confused, trying to understand where Draco’s sudden outburst had stemmed from. “Draco, I don’t understand what’s happened, we had such a good night last-“

“Well, that’s just it, isn’t it.” Draco said, turning to Harry, who noticed that there were tears building up in Draco’s eyes, “We had a _good night_. We had _fun_. But you know, Harry, maybe I just don’t feel like it’s _worth_ creating a _fuss _over.”

Harry sighed, suddenly realizing why Draco had been so upset.

“Draco, I didn’t mean it like that-“

“No, Harry, I don’t care what you meant it like.” Draco interrupted, trying to keep himself from bursting into tears, “I agreed to do this with you because I’ve had feelings for you ever since you walked into that fucking office, and I really thought that you might’ve felt the same.”

“Draco, I-“

“I’m not finished.” Draco stopped Harry again, “You can’t tell me you have feelings for me and then go around saying things like that when I’m not around, no matter if you meant it in a particular way or not. I don’t plan on sitting here, like a stupid teenager with a dumb crush, while you deal with whatever anti-commitment bullshit you’ve got going on. If I’m not _worth the hassle_ for you, then that’s your loss.”

Draco looked at Harry before swiftly getting out of the car and grabbing his bag and heading up to his flat.

Harry watched Draco walk away, feeling completely numb, not knowing how to react. He watched, hoping that Draco would turn around, that there was a sliver of hope, but Draco entered his building and didn’t look back.


	11. it really would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it curtains for blondie and potter or can they sort themselves out? or will their mates sort everything out on their behalves?

Draco had remained in a pretty foul mood for the next few weeks. He had managed to avoid Harry as much as he could at work, bar a few awkward encounters at the lift, and in the break room. He’d avoided Harry’s many calls and voicemails, too. Deep down, he knew that perhaps he was being a little unfair, and he should hear Harry’s side of things, but he was trying to listen to his head rather than his heart, which was telling him that he needed to avoid Harry in order to avoid being hurt.

Sitting on Draco’s couch, watching a film, Pansy could tell that Draco wasn’t paying any attention to Leonardo Di Caprio’s stirring performance, which usually would have him absolutely swooning.

“Draco, talk to me,” Pansy said, muting the TV, “I can tell you’re sitting there stewing in your own mind. You haven’t told me anything since you got back from Cornwall, and I can tell something’s proper getting you down.”

Draco snapped out of his daze, and took a sip of his wine, “I’m just put out about Harry. Really thought things were gonna turn out different.”

Pansy nodded understandingly, before an idea sprang into her mind, “Draco, go and make yourself pretty, we’re going out.”

Draco threw his head against the back of the couch, “Really, Pansy? I don’t feel like going out at the mom-“

“Draco Malfoy,” Pansy interrupted, “I cannot deal with this mopey mess that you’re being right now. We are going out, getting pissed, and that’s final.”

Draco let out a small laugh, “Fine. Only if you shout.”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “I’ll shout the first two rounds.”

Turns out it doesn’t take much to convince Draco to embark on a night out, as within the hour, he and Pansy were two drinks and a shot of tequila in and were dancing together in the middle of a nightclub in Soho, with some random, tanned, muscly lad grinding on Draco.

\-----

“C’mon, mate, just a couple of pints, not a big night, I promise,” Ron begged.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Ron, every time we have ever gone out in the history of our friendship you have said _it’ll just be a couple of pints_ and nearly every time one of us has ended up passed out or throwing up in a back alley behind a skeezy nightclub.”

Ron scoffed, “Okay, that was one time, and it was 100% Seamus’ fault. I’m serious, though, man, you need to get out, you’ve been proper miserable the last few weeks and frankly, I’ve had enough of it.”

Harry sighed deeply, knowing that Ron was right and that he really did need to go out and loose a little, “Fine, but if we end up in a club, I am not carrying you back to Hermione, you’re on your own.”

Ron laughed, “Deal. You need to get plastered, mate.”

As Harry had predicted, though the night had a reasonably quiet start in a small pub just with the two of them, within the hour, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were stumbling, absolutely smashed, into a buzzing nightclub in Soho.

“Lad’s night!” George yelled as they all cheersed their drinks, and Harry sculled nearly half a pint before catching a glimpse of familiar platinum blond hair on the dance floor.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry said, immediately throwing the rest of his drink down his throat, “Draco’s here.”

“Oh, you’re joking.” Ron said, “Actually, that would be just your luck, wouldn’t it?”

Harry flipped Ron off, as the rest of the lads laughed. They all continued to chat, but Harry couldn’t seem to keep his eyes from wandering to Draco grinding on some bloke on the dance floor.

Had he really gotten over Harry that quickly?

Surely not.

“C’mon, Harry, just forget about him, mate,” Dean said, slapping Harry on the back.

“Let’s do shots!” Seamus yelled, and from that moment on, Harry seemed to push thoughts of Draco out of his mind and focus on having a sound night with his mates.

The rest of the night was a blur.

\-----

The next morning, Draco woke up with a pounding headache, and a very messy looking Pansy sprawled on the bed next to him, still in her dress from the night before. He got out of bed to make himself a coffee and checked his phone on the way to the kitchen.

_01:27 am (4) Missed Calls from Harry Potter  
01:29 am Harry Potter left a voicemail_

Draco rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck, flipping the kettle on. He couldn’t fathom that Harry was still trying to contact him after two or so weeks of no contact. Draco hadn’t opened a single message or voicemail from Harry since they’d argued outside his flat, but for some reason, he decided that this should be the moment he bites the bullet.

As the voicemail began, Draco could tell it was a drunken call, as he could hear the shouts of various loud drunken lads and the sound of shitty club music in the background, as well as Harry’s slurred words and constant laughter.

_Listen, Mr. Draco Malfoy, I have been calling and calling and calling and you won’t talk to me. I’m really upset about it. I’m also a little bit drunk and you look so good tonight. I wanted to go and talk to you, but some prick had his hands all over you and I don’t think I’m right to go and pick a fight with someone. I just really want to talk to you, and I want you to call me back. Also, I’m sick of seeing you looking so fucking cute all the time at work, and I can’t go and snog you. It’s making me really sad. I miss you. Also, I want to shag you again. It’s really upsetting that we only shagged once. Please call me back. I miss you. I already said that. I think. Call me, Malfoy._

Draco was floored. He couldn’t believe that Harry had been there, at the same club, at the same time last night. Out of all the clubs in London. Also, that Harry seemed so genuinely hurt that Draco hadn’t spoken to him, despite the façade of his drunken stupor. Draco was truly torn. Obviously, the comments Harry had made truly did upset him, and he couldn’t just forget about it. But on the other hand, he really did like him, and they were so close to becoming what Draco had always wanted them to become. He needed a sign from the universe telling him what to do.

\-----

That night, Draco was sitting on his couch, helping himself to a glass of red wine and hoeing into a bowl of Thai takeaway, not expecting any company, when somebody knocked on the door.

“Fuck,” Draco said, placing his food and drink down on the coffee table and attempting to fix himself up, before opening his front door to two familiar faces.

“Hi, Draco, sorry to barge in on you, but do you mind if we come in?” Hermione asked as Ron smiled.

Draco was a bit stunned, not expecting to see two of Harry’s best mates, of all people, showing up on his doorsteps on a Sunday night. “Um, yeah, sure, come on in, sorry it’s a bit of a mess, wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“Nah, it’s fine, mate, sorry again to show up unannounced,” Ron said, following Hermione into the flat and sitting down on one of Draco’s barstools.

“We felt it’s time we had a chat about Harry,” Hermione said, enhancing the already awkward tension in the room.

Draco sighed, “Um, okay? What did you want to say?” He was feeling a bit like he was back in primary school, having somebody’s mates come and tell him that their friend liked him or some shit like that.

“He’s miserable, mate, he won’t stop moaning about you. He really is sorry, he told me what you overheard.” Ron said, shyly toying with the leather on the stool.

“Well, if he has something to say he can come and talk to me. He knows where I live.” Draco said gruffly, a bit annoyed with this situation.

“I know we don’t know you very well, Draco” Hermione started, trying to ease the hostility, “But we know Harry, and he can be extremely daft and annoyingly proud, especially when he thinks someone’s upset with him. I can tell he’s upset you, but I can also tell that the two of you really do care about each other, and it seems like a waste for the two of you to be so miserable.”

Draco sighed and scratched the hair on the back of his neck.

“He really is upset, mate,” Ron spoke up, “We were out last night and as soon as he saw you, he was so blue. Wouldn’t stop talking ‘bout ya.”

Draco blushed, “Well, I don’t fancy getting myself mugged off, and he’s already hurt me once.” He said, quietly.

“I know he hurt you, Draco,” Hermione said, “But he is a really good guy, he never would’ve upset you maliciously, he just can be a bit dim sometimes.”

Draco sighed, “I don’t know. Anyway, it’s not like we could really date, with work and everything. I don’t think it’s company policy for co-workers to have romantic relationships.”

Hermione nodded, “Although, didn’t you say that working at Gringotts was supposed to be temporary?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not going to go and uproot my life for the boy, that’d be crazy,” Draco said, walking back over to the coffee table to fetch his wine, which he felt like he needed.

“I totally understand that, and that’s not what I’m suggesting.” Hermione said, “But I know how enthusiastic you were when I told you that I work at a publishing firm.”

Draco took a sip from his wine and flicked his eyes up to Hermione in intrigue.

“There’s an opening on my floor that I think you’d be perfect for. I don’t want to put pressure on you, but I thought it would be rude of me not to recommend you, especially when I know how passionate you are books.”

Draco didn’t know what to say, which didn’t really matter anyway, because Hermione continued to talk.

“I spoke to my boss about you, and she’s been struggling with applicants and is really keen, so if you want to meet with her, let me know. I think this could be really good for you, and if it helps sort things out with Harry, then that’s just a bonus.” She said, smiling.

\-----

It was another week later when Harry spotted Draco coming out of a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head of Gringotts.

Hermione and Ron had told Harry that Draco had had his doubts about making up with Harry partly because of the difficulties of a co-worker relationship, and frankly, Harry thought it was a piss weak excuse.

So, he’d decided he’d had enough.

In a fit of passion, without really thinking about anything at all, Harry walked out into the middle of the office and stood on a desk.

“Draco Malfoy” He exclaimed, and the entire office fell silent, Draco’s eyes bugging out of his head and his cheeks turning a vibrant shade of magenta.

“I am sorry I messed things up for us, and I really need you to talk to me because it’s driving me crazy not being able to kiss you and hug you and even just have a drink and chat with you.” Harry continued, ignoring the buzz of whispers spreading throughout the desks around him.

Draco stood up abruptly and attempted to shush Harry.

“No, I won’t stop talking, because I want to be with you, and I don’t give a damn what anybody has to say about it!” Harry continued further, turning to look at Shacklebolt, who was displaying a perfect balance of shock and amusement.

“Potter, I beg of you, shut your fucking mouth.” Draco aggressively whispered, pulling Harry down from the desk on to the ground.

“That was quite the stirring declaration, Mr. Potter,” Kingsley said slowly, walking over to where Draco and Harry were standing, both seemingly afraid of what was to come next, “Though you really don’t need to, what did you say, _give a damn_ what I think of your relationship, as Mr. Malfoy has just handed in his resignation from Gringotts. I wish you two all the best, although if you wish to continue your employment here, Harry, I suggest you keep the disruptions to a minimum.” Kingsley laughed, walking away from the boys, who were both in a state of utter shock and embarrassment.

A few hours later, after the embarrassment of the events of the day had seemingly worn off, and the office had pretty much cleared out, Harry sat on Draco’s desk as he packed up his things.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” He asked.

Draco spun around his chair to face Harry, “I wanted to wait until everything was final. Didn’t want to jump the gun and embarrass myself, though that didn’t really seem to work out, did it?”

Harry blushed and laughed, “I needed to get your attention somehow! You weren’t speaking to me.”

Draco smiled, “I am sorry about that. I didn’t mean to be a twat, I’m just not very good at confronting my emotions.”

“Don’t be sorry, I was the one who acted like a dickhead in the first place,” Harry said earnestly, putting a hand through his hair, “So, what’s next for you?”

“I thought Hermione would’ve told you,” Draco said, placing the final items off of his desk into a cardboard box, “She got me a job at the publishing firm she works at. It’s much more my speed than working here, I reckon. This was always meant to be temporary.”

“Hermione does always seem to be sorting out my life for me, even when I don’t know it,” Draco laughed at that, and Harry was beyond happy to hear that sound again, “I didn’t even know you were interested in getting into that field.”

“Well, that’s because really we don’t know each other that well, Potter,” Draco said, smiling, “You haven’t even taken me on a date yet.”

Harry laughed, “Well, do you fancy going for a drink now?”

“You know, I think that would be nice,” Draco said, standing up from his chair at the same time that Harry slid off the desk, “However, you know what we should do first?”

“What?” Harry asked, grabbing Draco’s hand and interlocking their fingers.

“We should have a shag on Nicola’s desk,” Draco said, smirking, and Harry burst into laughter, “It would be my way of saying farewell to the foul creature.”

Harry laughed, “It really would bring us full circle, wouldn’t it?” He said, bringing his hand to Draco’s waist.

“It really would,” Draco said before Harry caught his lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so so much for all the love and for reading! i hope you enjoyed the story and that you liked the ending. i loved writing this story and will miss it deeply!  
enjoy and thank you for sticking with me and being patient <33333


End file.
